The disclosure relates generally to a sealed electronic device housing and specifically to hermetically sealed, glass or glass-ceramic structures for electronic devices, such as organic LEDs (OLEDs), quantum dot devices, etc. In general, hermetic sealing of some devices, such as OLED display devices, is needed to provide barriers against materials, such as water and oxygen. Typical frit sealing is used to adhesively bond together two substrates around the electronic device, and such frit seals typically have a relatively large thickness.